


good to me

by kasaneru (heavyrainwarning)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, so basically ren is tired and wants goro to dom him, so it results into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyrainwarning/pseuds/kasaneru
Summary: When reality weighted heavily on his shoulder, Ren turns to the person he trusted the most to take everything away from him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	good to me

**Author's Note:**

> ah,,, this is literally the first time i write smut..... nerve-wrecking, but the people at the discord server helps me a lot esp with the confidence to actually post this..... 
> 
> so this is my formal thanks for everyone in the (currently named) all hail the mona server, i really love you guys <3

> Today too, the word I can’t say out loud
> 
> I can only keep it to myself
> 
> I’m tired
> 
> hug.

**WHEN** Ren arrived in their apartment, he could feel the exhaustion deep in his shoulder, in the tight corner of his lips, and in the trembling of his hands. He couldn’t keep it together after a long, _long_ day. It was a combination of everything that went wrong and right today, both taking an emotional toll on him. The weight of the World Arcana upon his shoulder, all of the bonds he took when he was still part of the Phantom Thieves, now felt like a burden than the strength it used to be. 

Goro took one look at him before he walks toward Ren with sure steps. Ren looked down, unable to face the man that stood before him, eyes probably on him, studying, _analyzing._ Goro then holds his chin, tilts it upward, forcing Ren to look at him, crimson eyes meeting grey. 

Ren forced his shortening breath to follow Goro’s, deep breaths after another to calm his racing heart. From the tension, from his emotions, from whatever stress from the outside world, he’s not sure anymore. But slowly, _slowly_ , he regained control of his breath, but then Goro presses his thumb against Ren’s lower lip, not hard, but made it obvious that it’s _there._

Ren’s breath hitched. 

“What’s our safeword, darling?” Goro asked, his voice was gentler than usual. Ren could feel the tension in his shoulder slowly bleeding out, now realizing that he could finally breathe, he could finally just _be._ Goro added a little pressure against his lower lip, and shuddering breaths, Ren replied with a breathy, “Loki.” 

Goro smiled, his eyes shone with warmth. He walked backward, leading Ren to their shared bedroom, before standing on top of a rug placed near the feet of their bed. Still, with his gentle hands, Goro pushed Ren to his knees. 

Ren could feel a sob coming out of his throat, ready to thank the man in front of him. He leaned his head against his thigh, his breath quickening in anticipation. Goro placed a hand on top of his head, softly cards the messy dark hair on top of Ren’s head, tugging several knots forming on the hair, seemingly deep in thought. 

“Wait here,” Goro says as he pulled away, but a hand on Ren’s shoulder, forcing him to stay in place. Ren bows, head hanging low, swallowing his pooling saliva. He takes a deep breath, trying to remove any intruding thoughts trying to pull him away from his state of daze, but to no avail. The thoughts came here and there, filling his mind with unneeded noise, and it’s so noisy, it feels again like having ten personas within his head again--

His world turns dark.

There is a tender pressure against his lids, the soft texture of the silken blindfold now familiar against his skin. Suddenly, all of his thoughts disappear, taken by the weight of the blindfold. He could hear Goro move, his fingers tightening the knot of his blindfold… 

And Ren… took a deep breath. 

“Stay,” Goro says, again. His voice is hypnotic, tying him down to the Earth, an effective restriction without any physical ties around his wrist. Ren lets out a breath, trembling. Then he felt a pair of lips against his covered eyelids, the right one first before the left one. Down to his cheek, a whisper of breath against his heated cheek. Before landing a kiss on top of his lips.

The kiss is… gentle, Ren thought, as he parts his lips to allow entrance for Goro’s tongue to map out his mouth, warm invasion clouding his mind. Ren struggled to keep his eyes closed, but Goro lets his hands wander on his skin, the texture of his gloves is a distraction. A puff of breath hits Ren’s cheek as Goro moves closer, pressing deeper, and Ren just _falls._

Deft fingers slowly unbutton his shirt, letting it falls off his shoulder, so now it’s gloves on his skin, and Ren couldn’t help but shudder, the difference in temperature surprising. The warm mouth on top of his, and the cold temperature of the gloves, moving in a different tempo, slowly, from his shoulder down to his back, down down _down_ until they rest on his hips, holding him in place. 

Ren pulled away, breaths left him in a rush, and Goro moves his mouth to the pale expanse of his barren neck, pressing soft kisses on his skin before biting the crook of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. 

“ _Nnhh_ \--!” Ren whines, tilting his head aside to give Goro more space to mark. Goro moves to press more marks against his throat, probably bright and red on his skin, and the thought of him, wearing turtlenecks to hide those marks made him _shivers_. 

Goro pulled away, and now Ren’s cheek is pressing against Goro’s clothed thigh, and Ren leans heavily on Goro, his mind spiraling and unable to support himself. Goro plays with the tip of his hair again, before pushing Ren away from him, all of his movement still tender. 

“Please stay here, I have some errands to do,” Goro said as he presses a soft kiss against Ren’s forehead, “Do not move your hand, do not move your head, do not move your legs, stay here and _breathe,_ do you understand?” Goro asked. 

Ren nods, unable to reply verbally. His brain is filled with nothing but his dazed thought, taking control of every muscle in his body, to follow what Goro told him to do. Only to exist as _something,_ with no identity but as _Goro’s_. He swallows his saliva, once again, before nodding, but even slower than before. 

Goro’s warmth left him, along with the sound of a door closing, and Ren let himself… be. His mind dazed, every single thought beyond comprehension, and what he could feel is simply the cold air kissing his skin, the feel of air entering and leaving his lungs, the feel of saliva slowly rolls down his chin, the feel of sweat on his palms…. 

But Goro told him not to move. So he wouldn’t move. He is not Ren, for now, for this moment, only _Goro’s._ Goro took what was left of _him_ , at least for now, so he wouldn’t have to choose, and just be… _for now_. 

He took a deep breath, and just let himself… 

Drift off. 

Hours seemed to pass, but Ren’s mind couldn’t process how long Goro had left him in this position. His knees starting to hurt, his arms cramped, he’s shivering, it’s _cold_ , but still, _but still_ … He wants to be good, he wants to be good for Goro. He wants to… He wants to… 

He wants to give Goro everything. Want to give up everything for Goro. 

He wants Goro to own everything of him. 

“You haven’t moved at all,” Goro’s voice is as loud as a gunshot in the empty room and Ren gasped, pushing himself from sitting position to kneeling, trying to get a sense of where Goro is right now. He could hear him chuckling, before fingers--now bare--trails off his cheek, down to his throat. Hand encircling his throat, thumb against his Adam’s apple. 

Ren _sobs_. 

“Oh, darling…” Goro’s voice broke through his dazed mind, and now with the hand pressing against his throat jolted him back to reality. He pushed his body closer to the warmth of Goro’s hand, whining when he couldn’t feel Goro’s skin against his. 

“Patience, Ren.” The roll of his name on Goro’s tongue made Ren gasp, quiet, but enough to garner an amused noise from the former detective. While letting one hand still pressing against his throat, another hand--his left? his right?--Goro forced a thumb into Ren’s parted lips, his thumb pressing down on his tongue. 

“Beautiful, as always…” Goro murmured, and Ren _keened._

“Goro--” Ren tries to say with the thumb still in his mouth, mouth open to accommodate the breath rushing out of his lungs. Goro hums, as if he understands what Ren wants, before he pulls his hands away, but not for long. Now the hands moved down, _down,_ from his waist to his hips, to the edge of his pants. With quick movements, now his pants are open. 

“Goro, _Goro_ ….” Ren whispers, his vocabulary reduced to Goro’s name. Goro placed a soft kiss against his cheek, murmurs, “Patience,” against his skin. 

Goro takes hold of Ren’s cock, stroking from bottom to the tip of his cock, almost feather-light. There’s a slight pressure in his hold, but it’s not enough for Ren to find any pleasure in his touch. He whimpers, mouth open in prayer to call, to _entice_ Goro to come closer, please, _please, please…_

A thumb pressed against the tip of his cock, and Ren sobs, actual tears streaming down his cheeks. He asked for this, he asked for Goro’s touch on him, but the pleasure is now overwhelming, after probably _hours_ with no-touch, and now with Goro’s warmth enveloping him… 

It’s too much, _it’s too much._

“Shh, Ren…” Goro whispers, lips hovering on top of his. Before Ren could reply, however, Goro dove in to steal Ren’s breath away, lips pressing against his urgently, and Ren, once again, _burns._ Goro takes everything with his tongue, hands, scent, warmth, everything that belonged to him, until what was left was a ball of sensation curling deep inside of him. Ren lets out a pitched noise, slowly breaking, and Goro took advantage of that as he pushes Ren gently, so he laid on top of the rugs with Goro hovering on top of him. 

Goro breaks the kiss to take Ren’s pants off, before starting yet another kiss, and now Ren could only receive and receive, all of the love Goro pours into his awaiting mouth, all of the compassion and affection deep in Goro’s heart down to his throat, and Ren is helpless to the torrent of care pinning him down effortlessly. 

Goro’s bare hand still moves slowly up and down his cock, but Ren doesn’t even thrust his hips to have more pleasure. In his mind, what Goro is willing to give is what he will take, and if Goro wants to love him slowly but thoroughly, who was he to deny him that pleasure? 

Goro moves his lips to Ren’s chest, now pressing more marks on his fair skin, and it blooms into something more than a bruise on his skin, but a mark of ownership, that he is Goro’s, till death tears them apart. Ren pants through his lips, writhing as Goro bestows more kisses on his skin, now a puzzle of blue and red. 

“Do you want to come, Ren?” Goro asks, hand still moving slowly. Ren isn’t sure if he wants to, or not. He doesn’t feel like he deserved to come, but at the same time, the slow movement is pulling him into a state of mind he never felt before. Slowly taking him deeper. 

“Nhh,” Ren chokes out, and Goro simply moves to kiss his forehead, and Ren could feel himself slipping even further. He reaches out to hold Goro’s wrist, to ground himself, so he wouldn’t float away and unable to return to the ground. Goro let their fingers intertwined, kissing the back of Ren’s hand. 

“So good to me, so darling…” Goro murmurs. Ren was going to say something but ended up swallowing his own words as the pace of Goro’s hand quickened, and before he could process anything happening before he could say anything, Ren arches off the floor and came, his cum covered his stomach and Goro’s hand. 

Goro takes off the blindfold, and Ren blinks, trying to orientate himself with the sudden brightness. He takes in the view of Goro’s heated eyes, a shade darker than his usual bright crimson eyes. Goro steals another kiss, and Ren holds Goro’s shoulder, trying to keep him in place. 

Pulling back, Goro smiles. 

“Welcome back, darling,” He says, and Ren is just… stunned. This beautiful man, _this infuriatingly beautiful man_ , is his. Goro is _his_. 

“I’m yours.” Ren blurts out, and Goro blinks, his confusion clear in his expression for a second before realization dawned on him, and a smile slowly blooms on his lips. 

“And I am yours, Amamiya Ren.” He says before he claims Ren’s parted lips again. And Ren, once again, helpless to his advance, body, and mind sluggish from the waves of pleasure controlling him once again. Clutching Goro's shoulder, Ren closes his eyes to fall deeper into his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! to talk to me, i am barely on tumblr but i do have a tumblr @ gremlin-main ! im mostly on twt but the twt is for kpop so i dont think anyone want to see that... 
> 
> the beginning of the story came from the song hug of seventeen (the kpop group) it is a weird song to listen while writing smut, however, i want to amp up the comfort and that song is the comfiest of them all. i have to switch to singularity by bts bc its more sensual and i needed that to write the smut rip


End file.
